


Raise a Glass to Death

by stories4u



Series: Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories4u/pseuds/stories4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton finding out his boyfriend had an unfortunate demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise a Glass to Death

From the moment Washington had sent John away to South Carolina- without Alexander- Hamilton has worried. Hamilton wasn't even sure Laurens would even be alive to tell the tale. Even so, on the morning of John's return date, Alexander smiled at the thought of John coming home. There, he had started his all black military regiment. Alexander rushed out of his and John's tent to the entrance of the camp. There, Lafayette and Mulligan were waiting. They too were excited for John's return. None of them knew when John was to return, but Washington said it would be that day. 

“Mon Ami! You’re late.” Lafayette said with a smirk.  
“By one minute! It was a surprise you weren’t late, Laf.” Hamilton smiled at his friend. Many tents were being torn down so that it would be an easy leave and everyone could get home to their families. Some were already gone, but the trio decided to wait for John. 

Much of the camp was still drunk in victory. You could smell the alcohol throughout the air. Hamilton was knocked out of his thoughts when a man- someone from the camp, it seemed like- rode in on a horse, looking scared and shocked at the news he was about to bring.

“Where is… Hamilton? Is that the name?” The man looked around at the crowd and stopped when Alexander raised his hand. Alex didn’t recognize him from around his camp, but possibly from another one. 

“What do you need, sir?” Alexander stepped forward. He made eye contact with Washington, and at that moment, after seeing the sad expression on his face did Alexander realize what was going on.

“Wait, no! Did John..” Alexander didn’t dare finish the sentence. The man on the horse looked away. Before he knew it, Alexander screamed, petrified, on the floor. Tears dripped down his face. His comrades stared at him with sad looks in their eyes. It was the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise these will be longer. I'm running on coffee and 5 hours of sleep within the past two days. Please forgive me.


End file.
